


A Dream or a Wish?

by JoHu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Childbirth, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoHu/pseuds/JoHu
Summary: Sometimes the things we subconsciously wish for manifests in our dreams without our permission…
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	A Dream or a Wish?

**Author's Note:**

> One of my old LeviHan fics that I'm reposting. I have such a soft spot for these two.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own AoT (thank you Isayama for your brilliant work!)

“Ahhhhhhhh FUCK! I’m _DYING_!!!”

“I’m pretty sure the whole damn hospital can hear you now four eyes.”

Although his voice was void of any telling intonation, Levi’s eyebrows came together in concern as his wife’s screams of agony intensified. He gladly let her squeeze the life out of his right hand (which had long gone numb and disturbingly blue) because it was the only way he could be of any use in this downright chaotic and messy process of childbirth.

“Well no shit Levi! I’m just getting ready to push a watermelon sized human out of my vag- _ahhhh_! SON OF A BITCH!!!”

After a minute Hanji slumped back against the pillows gasping as the contraction died down. Her hair was rapidly escaping the haphazard ponytail she’d thrown it up into earlier that night after she’d woken up soaking wet and realised her water had broken. She’d long kicked away the sheets of the hospital bed and just a short, thin hospital gown barely covered her body. Not that she was particularly concerned with modesty at the moment.

“Remember to breathe.” Levi whispered gently pushing the hair sticking to her perspiring forehead away from her face and glasses, “Maybe we should count you through the next one?”

She nodded gratefully at his words, gazing at her husband with total love and adoration while pulling him closer, “You know, after this is over and the kid gets here…”

Levi couldn’t help but smirk thinking about finally meeting his son or daughter and leaned in closer to catch her next words.

“I’m going to _SNAP_ your DICK OFF IF YOU EVER TRY TO STICK IT IN ME AGAIN! HOLY SHIT THAT _HUUURTSS_!!!”

He chalked that up to an empty threat and helped her to count through the contraction as he rubbed her back.

“It has to be time!” she moaned, “Doctor! Now!”

Levi could not have left the room any faster if he tried. He alerted a nurse to his wife’s growing distress and soon enough it _was_ finally time…

“Mrs. Ackerman…you’re going to have to bear down some more…” the doctor, a grey haired man seemingly in his 50’s with kind blue eyes which crinkled at the corners when he smiled, gently instructed Hanji.

She had been pushing for a while with minimal progress and Levi had seen the worried glances exchanged between the doctor and nurses present.

“Bear down…what the fuck do you mean?” she groaned in frustration as the urge to push began consuming her again. She was getting tired….

“It’s kind of like you’re pooping!” a young brunette nurse helpfully chimed in.

“But I don’t want to poop!!” Hanji loudly lamented thinking of the stories of other women who had done just that while delivering their babies.

Levi rolled his eyes at his wife’s theatrics and firmly grabbed her shoulders.

“Damn it Hanji, _listen_ , you want to get this kid out then you better push like you’re taking the world’s biggest shit!” Levi commanded his wife.

Her wide, startled cinnamon brown eyes stared up into his grey-blue gaze and she could see his worry and anxiety reflected in them.

She suddenly took a deep breath and nodded, intertwining her fingers tightly with his as she repositioned herself slightly.

“Fine, I can do this. Just like taking the world’s biggest crap.” She breathed.

“The sweetest dump you’ll ever take.” He reassured, squeezing her fingers.

She chuckled and he was taken slightly off guard as she leaned over and briefly kissed his lips before again concentrating on the task at hand.

**_A few minutes later_** …

“You’re doing fantastic! We’re almost there now!” the brunette nurse said encouraged excitedly.

“Oh God. I’m gonna split in half!!!” Hanji screeched.

“You’re almost there, the head is almost out.” Levi said helping to hold back her right leg as he glanced down to where the baby was now steadily crowning amongst the blood and other unidentifiable substances, none of which appeared to be poop. Childbirth was definitely not for the faint of heart and neither was witnessing it. But he wouldn’t miss this moment for the world.

As Hanji screamed and fought to push through the pain, the sudden wail of an indignant infant pierced the tense atmosphere.

“You did it!” the nurse grinned.

The doctor cleared the baby’s airways and held the child up with a relieved smile so that the parents could get their first look and announced, “It’s a healthy baby-”

“Umphff!”

Levi jerked awake as something rudely collided with his face. He glanced over to see Hanji who was fast asleep on her back and drooling slightly, notes scrawled on endless sheets of paper covering her midsection and his bed…his bed? He slowly stood up in mild confusion. Not a hospital bed?? Oh, right. Damn shitty glasses had been in his room for hours talking about some new titan theory and experiments she wanted to conduct. Her left arm which had smacked him in the face was currently resting on the side of the bed he had just vacated.

“Shitty four eyes.” he said under his breath as he removed her glasses, pulled off her boots and neatly gathered up all her notes.

After brushing his teeth and changing out of his uniform he sat in the chair he usually slept in and allowed his mind to wander to that strange dream. Just a dream of course. Not like he was stupid enough to ever think…

His eyes wondered over to Hanji’s slumbering form…would it have been a girl or boy? Would they have had his eyes and Hanji’s smile? He scoffed at his stupidity, fiercely ignoring the pang of longing that settled in his chest. Marriage, children…that simply was not the hand they’d been dealt in this wretched life. Maybe in another…

He shook his head and sighed. Feeling restless he moved to the kitchen to make himself a soothing cup of tea, keeping his eyes averted from Hanji. It was stupid to wish for the unattainable.

* * *

**END**


End file.
